


Angry Girlfriend

by starstruck_platforms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Minor AtsuHina, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top Kageyama Tobio, everybody is 18+, hinata and kags are girls fyi, minor atsukage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_platforms/pseuds/starstruck_platforms
Summary: After having sex with her boss for the first time, Hinata wanted to do it again. But she had another thing coming the next day.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Malicious Greeting

When Hinata Shouko came back for work, she was on cloud 9. She was so excited for work, no, she was _ecstatic_ to see him again.

She knocks on his boss' front door, and her contagious smile grows on Miya Atsumu's face.

"Welcome back Hinata."

"G-Good morning Mr. Miya."

"Call me Atsumu. Come in."

"Yes sir." The ginger walks in with bright pink cheeks, and the blonde gropes her ass immediately as soon as he closed the door.

"H-Hey...I have to work." Hinata stammers, gasping when she felt Atsumu's erection against her butt.

"Consider this as part of your job, just for today." he whispers, kissing Hinata's neck while groping and grinding her behind.

The smaller teen gives in and melts into his touch.

"Hinataaa, I'm heading out for a bit!" Atsumu shouts from the first floor as Hinata mopped the bathroom floor.

"O-Okay!" she shouts back. 

He closes the door, and the female redhead pauses from mopping.

Hinata squirms slightly, and pouts when she looks down at the visible dark spot.

'Why did I think that grey leggings was a good idea?'

"Hah, Atsumu..." Subconsciously, she slowly rubs her clit through her leggings.

Hinata leans against the bathroom sink and continued, clinging and keeping the mop next to her.

Her gentle moans slipped through her lips and echoed in the bathroom.

She was about to slide her dirtied hand underneath the thin fabric, until the front door gets knocked on repeatedly.

"Fuck," she murmurs. Hinata turns around in the mirror and composes herself.

'I didn't think he would come back this quickly.'

Hinata drops the mop and rushes downstairs. She raises her brow when she sees a woman way taller than her, knocking the door.

The ginger opens the door and says, "May I help you?"

"Took you long enough," The woman barges inside. "Are you Shouko?"

"What the fuck? Who are you?"

"Are. You. Shouko?"

'What does this lady want?' Shouko thought.

"Yeah."

She raises a brow. "You're fucking Shouko?!"

"Yes. Who are you?"

Suddenly, the smaller girl gets pinned against a pillar and placed in a choke hold.

"Did Atsumu mention that he has a fucking girlfriend named Kageyama? Well, she is me."

Hinata's hazel eyes widen and she began to ramble.

"I-I'm really really sorry. I had no clue, I'm so so sorry."

Kageyama ignores her and hooks the spaghetti straps under each finger, toying with her cleavage.

"W-What are you-"

"Look at this, I knew he always liked giant fucking tits."

"I guess. I-I mean, your boobs are really nice."

Kageyama pauses from messing with Hinata's chest and presses her thumbs against her neck.

"Thanks, thanks. You know, if you don't let me have your way with you," The younger leans in closer, making the older blush.

"I'll make your life a living fucking hell."

Hinata nods and says, "O-Okay. Do whatever you want."

"Good," Kageyama pulls down the ginger's straps and her top altogether, exposing her breasts.

"Glorious fucking tits huh."

"I'm so sorry Kageyama. I really didn't mean to-" She gets caught off-guard when she gets kissed roughly by Kageyama.

"Shut your fucking mouth." she mumbles between the kiss.

Within seconds, she was roughly rubbing -almost fingering- Hinata through the leggings.

"You're so fucking wet. Were you masturbating before I got here, dreaming about Atsumu like a dirty slut?"

Hinata moans in response.

Kageyama flips her around and pulls down the leggings, slapping her bare ass instantly.

"Ah~!" The ginger's moan echoed throughout the large home.

"No underwear? You're basically begging to get fucked." Kageyama kisses one of her cheeks and slaps the other one, leaving two large hand marks on Hinata's ass.

"K-Kageyama..." Hinata mumbles. 

The blue haired beauty stands up and fingers the ginger from behind. She chomps down on the side of her neck.

Despite being angry, Kageyama is getting wet from the smaller girl's moans.

Her legs began to shake. "Go faster Kageyama, oh god..!"

She proceeds to dig her long, slender fingers into Hinata's vagina, and slaps her ass with the other hand.

Hinata came on the spot from the stimulating pressure.

Kageyama takes out her fingers and licks them. "Came already huh?"

'I just came from a girl's fingers. I thought I was straight, what's happening to me?'

"We're not done yet." Kageyama picks up Hinata and raises the girl over her head, nearly exposing her to the neighbors.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" The girl gets thrown onto Atsumu's bed, and Kageyama spreads her legs apart.

"Put your legs behind your head. Expose your pussy like the slut you are."

Hinata obeys, and Kageyama lays on her stomach. Her stone cold dark blue orbs glared into the other's scared doe eyes, as she licked her clit.

A high-pitched sound slipped through the spiker's lips as the setter continued to lick and lightly pull on her genitalia.

More sounds erupted when Kageyama removed her tongue and swiftly grinded her scented fingers into her pussy.

"Ah! K-Kageyama, d-don't, I'm g-gonna-"

"Do it. Go ahead and cum, you fucking whore." Kageyama insults, moving faster.

Her body quaked as she had an orgasm. Kageyama stops, and kisses her clit.

"You cum easily. This will be fun."

The younger stands up and strips, while the older steadily rises from her embarrassing position. Her legs are trembling from fear and arousal.

"You have a beautiful figure Kageyama." Hinata compliments honestly.

"Compliments isn't going to get you out of this." she spits.

Kageyama takes a pink strap-on out of her purse and hooks it on.

"Y-You're actually gonna...?" Hinata didn't know that such an item existed.

And for some reason, erotic tingles touched her genitals when she saw the fake penis.

Wind takes over her when Hinata gets pushed into the middle of the bed, and the larger carefully inputs the pink dick into the smaller girl.

"My fucking god..." Hinata mumbles from pleasure.

"Why am I not surprised that your pussy would be this deep." Kageyama grumbles, nipping on the ginger's nipple before sitting up.

She pounded into Hinata repeatedly, and it was clearly taking effect on her.

The spiker clutched onto the bed as she got thrusted into repeatedly by the other woman.

Her brain was a haze. All Hinata could feel was pleasure, pain, guilt, and Kageyama's intense gaze.

Suddenly, the pink cock slips out of the ginger, making her whimper.

"Aww, you miss my cock? You want my cock, like a stupid slutty bitch?" Kageyama mocks, tapping the tip onto the smaller's clit.

"Y-Yes! Please give me your cock, Kageyama." she pleads.

Kageyama smirks and flips her around, entering her again and fucking her like there is no tomorrow.

Hinata began to moan Kageyama's name, and the raven shuts her up by cupping her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up whore." Yet, she still moaned into her palm.

The raven began to spank her as she thrusted into the redhead, making them even more excited.

After a few moments, Kageyama pulls out and slaps her ass one more time. She grabs Hinata by the hair and pulls her close to kiss her roughly.

Her tongues entangle each other until Kageyama pushes her down again and gets on top of her, shoving the limp length into her mouth.

"Suck it slut."

Hinata bobs her head and Kageyama slowly thrusts into her mouth.

When it was wet enough, Kageyama inserts into her pussy and nails her again. She slaps Hinata's breasts and cheek, making the redhead moan. Kageyama rubs the ginger's clit, making her nearer to her orgasm.

"C-Coming!" The spiker's juices soak onto the plastic penis, and the setter silently shared the orgasm with her.

Kageyama pulls out and unstraps the plastic penis, licking one side of the length.

Hinata sits up immediately, and indirectly asks for some.

"C'mere," the raven demands. She comes closer and licks one side, and suddenly the entire length was in her mouth, being fed her own juices by the raven beauty.

"Take the cock slut."

While Hinata was getting deep throated, she gently rubbed Kageyama's genitals, which caused the younger to squirm.

She drops the strap-on and bites her lip, drooping her head. Her smooth navy blue locks block her blushing face.

"Does it feel good here?" the ginger asks, slowly going faster.

"M-Mhm." Kageyama nods, her breathing becoming unsteady.

Hinata pushes her down gently and spreads her legs apart, copying what Kageyama did earlier in a gentle motion.

"Your pussy is so wet." Hinata comments, kissing her inner thighs before landing on the target.

"Hurry up boke." Kageyama stammers.

Hinata closes her eyes as she pleasured Kageyama.

Soft, gentle sounds slipped out from the younger as she curled her hand into Hinata's fluffy orange locks.

"Shouko...go faster." she quietly begged.

Hinata spits onto her clit and lays on her back. Kageyama gets on top of the smaller girl, and immediate pleasure sparks through her like electricity.

"Oh my fucking god, keep going!" Kageyama moans, rocking her body on her.

Hinata began to squirm when her genitals began to get messed with again, but this time it was being played with in a circular motion.

"You gonna cum from my fucking fingers again, skank?" Kageyama mocks, licking her tips of her fingers and getting back to it.

Seeing it as a competition, Hinata nipped on the raven's clit and burrows her tongue into her.

The setter bites her lip and gropes one of her breasts with her free hand.

Kageyama tried to keep her mouth shut as she came on Hinata's face.

She gets off of Hinata and lays next to her for a moment before rolling on top of her.

"So, what have we learned?" she asks in a seductive tone, gripping Hinata's larger breasts harshly.

"If I fuck your man, I fuck you too."

"That's right." The younger kisses her and taps her genitals, temporarily rubbing the sensitive middle.

"Ah..." the older whimpers.

Kageyama gets off of the bed and walks to the connected bathroom to take a shower.

'She was the best sex ever.'

Days pass, and Hinata met Kageyama properly for the first time when Atsumu invited her over.

"Hinata, this is Kageyama Tsubaki. She's my girlfriend."

The ginger gulps, and tries to not drop the broom.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kageyama."


	2. Hypocrisy

"Hinata, could you set the table and prepare dinner please?"

"Yes sir."

Kageyama has been coming over more often ever since i met her for the first time two weeks ago. She glares at me every so often when Atsumu isn't looking. Atsumu also hasn't made a move on me because of Kageyama’s consistent presence. Maybe he decided to be faithful.

"Is Kageyama coming over?" I ask him as I put napkins down onto the white sheet draping the table.

"Tsubaki should be over within the next thirty minutes," Atsumu replies. He appears behind me, and grips my hips.

"W-Wait, Atsumu. Don’t."

His lips kiss my neck and his hand moves to the place between my legs. "I wonder if you can cum in half an hour."

"Y-You have a girlfriend. Atsumu!" I grab his hand and turn around to push him away. when I lock eyes with him, shock was present on his face.

I lost interest in Atsumu for some reason. If I was still the same girl from two weeks ago, I would have enjoyed this. I guess I have learned my lesson, kind of.

"You should stay with Kageyama. Remain faithful instead of...ya know...having sex with an employee."

My face is so hot. I’m not going to get fired from rejecting him, am I?

"You’re right. I’m sorry Hinata."

"It’s okay." I say with a nervous chuckle.

"One last kiss?"

"O-Okay." He cups my cheek and kisses me softly.

After a few moments, he pulls away and touches my lower lip with his thumb.

"I still like you Shouko."

I gulp and he walks away when the doorbell rings. I should get back to work.

"Want me to go home?" I whisper into Atsumu’s ear.

"No. You can get started on making my bed though. Tsubaki or I will call for you if we need anything."

I nod and bow to them. "Enjoy your meal."

Kageyama hasn't spoken to me at all, but I could feel her gaze on me when I left.

That changed when I was done making Atsumu’s bed.

* * *

  
"Hinata! C’mere!"

"C-Coming!" Hinata rushes downstairs and stands next to her. The ginger noticed that the blonde male that was sitting across from the blue haired beauty was gone.

'Must have went to the restroom.' she thought.

"C-Can I help you Kageyama?"

She pushes her seat back and pulls down her jeans, unveiling a black strap-on.

'Why? Why does a fake penis turn me on more than a real one?' Hinata thought as she bit her lip.

"Get on." She nods and takes a seat on her lap.

"A-Are you still mad?"

"No. I just missed your body, and you clearly missed my fake cock." She flips up Hinata’s dress and rubs her wet cunt through the angelic white panties. A dark grey spot stained through the fabric immediately.

"K-Kageyama..." She grips onto the dominative woman's shoulders.

"Be quiet. You don't want Atsumu to hear you."

"Mm!" She moves the underwear to the side, and Hinata rubs against the fake penis at a slow pace. Kageyama pulls down the front of Hinata’s dress and sucks on one nipple while groping the other breast.

'God, I want to put it in so bad!' the ginger thought, cupping her mouth as she tried to keep her erotic sounds at a minimum. Kageyama smirks to herself as she left bite marks on Hinata’s chest.

'Who knew I could have Atsumu’s slutty maid at my beckoning.'

"Kageyama, please..."

"Use your words."

In the middle of whimpers and moans, Hinata begs, "L-Let me ride you."

Before Kageyama could respond, they heard Atsumu’s footsteps coming near. In a state of panic, Hinata gets off of Kageyama’s lap and hides under the table, while the younger female scoots in without pulling up her jeans.

"Tsubaki, have you seen Hinata? I can't find her." the blonde asks as he reclaims his seat.

"No, I haven't seen her. She must have went home." 

Still horny, the ginger crawls towards the raven and licks one side of the black cock.

She smirks when Kageyama busts down a little, exposing her vagina to her. Hinata coats two fingers with saliva and inserts it into her, making her gasp.

"Woah, is everything okay?"

"Y-Yep! Everything’s fine! Can you go get the wine?"

"Sure, which kind?"

"Cranberry please.”

"I’ll be right back then."

Once he stands up and leaves, Kageyama looks down at Hinata with a nasty glare.

"You bitch. Don’t just put your fingers in suddenly!" she hissed.

"You asked for it." Hinata continues to penetrate Kageyama with her fingers as she coated her saliva on the thick cock and balls. The raven moans into her palm, and she thrusts into the ginger's mouth.

'Fuck, I’m coming!'

Kageyama’s legs tremble, and she lets out an exasperated gasp as she ejaculated onto Hinata’s fingers. She licks the liquid off of her fingers and crawls out from under the table, adjusting the bodice when she stood up.

"You better pull your pants up. You don't want Atsumu to see your fake dick."

Kageyama blushes slightly and pulls up her pants. "Wait for me in your car. I’ll be out in a few minutes."

Hinata blushes from the demand, and nods. She scurries to the front door, rushing to her car and waiting eagerly for her fling to arrive.

Meanwhile, Kageyama stood up and grabbed her purse. Atsumu walks in, and puts the wine bottle on the table. "Hey, where're you going?"

"Oh, something came up at work. Sorry Atsu, it's urgent."

"Really? You just got here though."

She smiles sadly and pecks his lips. "I’m sorry. Maybe next time?"

Atsumu frowns and kisses her forehead.

"Alright."

"See ya." Kageyama skips out the door and knocks on Hinata’s passenger door. She unlocks it and drives out of the driveway immediately.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Somewhere private." Kageyama says, staring out of the window with a scowl.

'Does she even want to do it?' Hinata wondered as she drove to the place in mind. 

When Hinata got to a red light, Kageyama’s hand slithered under the dress and rubbed her clit. She squirmed and moaned a little from the contact. "K-Kageyama, please. I-I’m driving."

"Killjoy."

Hinata frowned when the touching stopped, but tried to keep herself focused.

Within twenty minutes, she parked into her own home and Kageyama got out of the car.

"H-Hey, wait up!" Hinata locked the car and went after Kageyama, who was waiting at her door. The ginger unlocked the door with her shaky hand, and the raven pins her to the door as soon as its closed.

"I can't hold back anymore Shouko." Kageyama growls, taking off Hinata’s dress like an animal.

"Don’t you want to do this on the be—mm!" An overflow of pleasure went over her as Kageyama put her mouth on her vagina.

“F-Fuck!” Hinata tugs on the raven’s locks as her juices stained her inner thighs, and dripped onto the wooden floor.

Pleasure disappears when Kageyama stops eating her out, making her whimper. The ginger pins her to the ground and kisses her harshly, sliding her striped shirt to reveal her bra.

Kageyama takes the opportunity to slip the 7’ cock into Hinata’s pussy, making her gasp. Hinata couldn’t form words; only erotic moans slipped out of her.

“You’re soaked. It’s so easy to fuck your slutty hole.” She grips Hinata’s waist and pushes her down.

“Ah! S-So deep!” Her brown orbs roll to the back of her head.

Kageyama’s arms move to Hinata’s sides, keeping her in an embrace. She picks her up and pins Hinata to the door, properly fucking her and slamming into her G spot.

Hinata gripped onto her partner’s hair and her moans echoed throughout the small home.

‘So noisy, but hot.’ the raven thought, interlocking her lips with the ginger’s.

* * *

“You got cum all over the strap-on, you dipshit.” Kageyama comments, looking at the thick penis with disgust.

“Not my fault,” Hinata says with a pout, staring at her with a pout. “I bet you cum a lot too whenever you’re with Atsumu.”

“Shut up.” she says with pink cheeks. Kageyama drops it onto the floor and gets into bed with Hinata.

The older gets shocked by the action and asks, “You aren’t leaving?”

“I don’t have anything to do tonight.”

Hinata blushes and looks away from the other female.

“Kageyama?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you...like me?” Awkward silence filled the room, making her heart race.

Kageyama thought about it for a bit, and sits up. “Sit up.”

Hinata obeys instantly out of fear.

Instead of a slap, she gets kissed. Her eyes widen from the action, and was too frozen to kiss back.

“What do you think?” Kageyama whispers, brushing Hinata’s bangs away from her face. She smiled a little when she saw the red pigmentation of the older’s cheeks.

She raises her head and bites her lip anxiously.

“Yes?”

“Bingo.”

They kiss once more, passion replacing the thorny presence. Kageyama cups Hinata’s warm cheeks, and the smaller female scooted closer to her to gain some heat.

For once, Hinata felt happy in a romantic setting, despite having a rocky beginning with her partner.

She felt as if she was falling in love again.


End file.
